Et si c'était ça, un sourire ?
by greemy
Summary: Faire sourire, un meuble, c'est dur... Mais faire sourire Draco Malfoy, c'est mission impossible ! [fic terminée]
1. Action ou Vérité ?

Et si c'était ça un sourire ?

Chapitre1

_Epoque : tome 5._

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, blablabla, tout le monde le sais, elle est trop forte, blablabla, rien à moi tout à elle, blablabla._

_Résumé : Faire sourire un meuble, c'est dur. Mais faire sourire Draco Malfoy, c'est mission impossible._

_Nda : voici un petit défi que ma lancé ma cousine chérie : faire un fic avec titre imposé, et des mots bizarre (chacras , dreads , chewing gum, bav boule, barbaque, esgourdes, nettoyer ses lunettes avec du jambon, proutozaure, schkoumoune.)_

_Spoiler : pas vraiment_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Confortablement assis dans la tribune des professeurs, entre McGonagall et Dumbledor, Lee Jordan, élève de 7ème années à Poudlard, commentait le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Peggy Hibkins de Serpentard marque un but, 10 points pour Serpentard. Ce qui fait 70 à 10.

Harry tournait en rond à une vingtaine de mètres du sol à la recherche du vif d'or.

-Le souaffle est remit en jeu. Katie Bell le récupère et avance vers les buts de Serpentard…Vincent Crabbe vient d'envoyer un cognard sur Katie, qui la frappe en plein crâne -ça doit faire mal-. Le souaffle lui échappe, mais Angélina le récupère et marque un but. On ne peut qu'admirer la performance, rajouta Lee sous les réprimandes de McGonagall et les cris des Serpentard mécontent.

Harry tournait toujours au dessus du stade, suivi par Draco Malfoy.

- Il me semble que Harry Potter, attrapeur des Griffodors, ait aperçu le vif. Il part en plongeon vers le sol, et …

A cet instant tout se passa très vite, Harry redressa son balai, suivi de très près par l'attrapeur adverse.

-Griffondor l'emporte, cria madame Bibine pour couvrir les hurlements de joie ou de déception des élèves.

Toute l'équipe, ainsi que les supporteurs, se précipitèrent pour acclamer Harry. Ce dernier parvint à quitter la foule, et parti aux vestiaires prendre une douche chaude.

-Harry, quel piqué, c'était … splendide, déclara, tout joyeux, le rouquin qui venait d'entrer. Il fut très vite suivi pas deux autres roux qui préparaient déjà la petite fête surprise pour fêter l'évènement.

Harry et Ron sortirent rapidement des douches pour rejoindre Hermione qui patiemment, les attendait à la sortie du vestiaire.

°oOoOo°

La soirée qu'avait préparé les jumeaux Weasley s'avérait être super, très arrosée. Tout le monde était décontracté, même Hermione qui –forcé par Harry et Ron- avait bu quelque –une petite dizaine- de verres.

-Ron, action ou vérité ? demanda Harry, un peu éméché.

-ACTION !

-Alors, tu vas …, Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Ron pour lui expliquer son gage.

-Quoi ! J'ai dû mal entendre, dit Ron en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

-Ouvre un peu tes esgourdes ! Tu vas devoir l'embrasser…répéta Harry en regardant le jeune fille assise un peu plus loin, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je me vengerais, marmonna Ron en se levant. Il se dirigeât vers la fille et s'assit à ses cotés.

Le roux plaçât minutieusement son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, puis il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa –voici un effet néfaste de l'alcool D- maladroitement.

Harry reporta son attention sur les joueurs, la plupart avait les joues rougies pas la bierreaubeurre, et quelques uns somnolaient à moitié. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Ron les avait rejoint, ainsi qu'Hermione, qui apparemment avait décidé de participer.

-Parvati, action ou vérité ? demanda le plus jeune des garçon Weasley.

-Vérité, répondit la brunette aux pommettes roses dans l'espoir d'échapper à un horrible gage.

-Alors … réfléchi Ron. Veux tu sortir avec Neville ? demanda t il sans prêter attention aux rougissement violent des deux intéressés.

-Euh …fit elle gênée, oui.

Un « boum » sonore se fit distinctement entendre.

-Décidément, Neville est trop sensible, pouffa Harry.

-Hermione, action ou vérité ? demanda Parvati pour changer de sujet.

-A…action, répondit elle hésitante.

-Tu vas nous chanter quelque chose, ce que tu veux, rajouta t elle précipitamment.

La préfète de Gryffondor se racla la gorge, un peu gêné, puis…

_Mais ce qui m'a sauvé,_

_C'est de pouvoir aimer._

_Aimer jusqu'à l'imprévisible,_

_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,_

_Et se dire que c'est possible…_

_Aimer d'un amour impossible,_

_C'est possible._

_Blablabla_

_(Nda : bah quoi ?j'ai pas toutes les paroles moi, surtout que je viens juste d'entendre ça à la radio, donc chut.)_

-Harry, action ou vérité ? demanda la brune en faisant stopper les applaudissements.

-Action.

-Tu vas devoir faire sourire Malfoy, mais d'un vrai sourire, dit Hermione avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Mais enfin Hermy … commença Harry, interloqué.

-Harry, le coupa t elle, tu vas appendre à tes dépends, que je ne suis pas un bout de barbaque avec lequel on peut faire joujou impunément, en repensant au baiser de Ron, même si elle l'avait apprécié, il fallait qu'elle se venge.

-…

-Bon, je vais me coucher, un dernier conseil Harry, reste calme et ouvre tes chacras, lui dit elle avec un rictus Malfoyen accroché à ses jolies lèvres.

-T'as une sacré schkoumoune toi ! rajouta Ron pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.


	2. Ebullition et explosion

Et si c'était ça un sourire ?

Chapitre2

_Epoque : tome 5._

_Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR, blablabla, tout le monde le sais, elle est trop forte, blablabla, rien à moi tout à elle, blablabla._

_Résumé : Faire sourire un meuble, c'est dur. Mais faire sourire Draco Malfoy, c'est mission impossible._

_Nda : voici un petit défi que ma lancé ma cousine chérie : faire un fic avec titre imposé, et des mots bizarre (chacras, dreads, chewing gum, bav boule, barbaque, esgourdes, nettoyer ses lunettes avec du jambon, proutozaure, schkoumoune.)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ebullition et explosion.

Harry était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant sans cesse comment faire sourire Malfoy, mais surtout, si Malfoy était capable de faire cet acte pourtant si naturel chez un être humain normal (Nda : bien sûr il y a Snape aussi qui ne sourit jamais, mais qui a dit qu'il faisait parti de notre espèce ? -Non mais qu'est ce que tu fou là, la petite voix ?- moi ?je me balade D –Tu pas le droit de venir ici, je t'ai déjà autorisé à aller dans la fic qu'on fait avec Myrmeca alors dégage- c'est bon, reste zen, je me barre, pfff).

-Harry …Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Hermione en le secouant par une épaule.

-Gne ?

-Harry, tu pensais à quoi ?

-Oh rien, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es entrain de nettoyer tes lunettes avec une tranche de jambon.

-Ah … hein ?

Hermione le regarda un instant en s'interrogeant sur le comportement de son ami.

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Viens, on va en cours.

-On a quoi ? dit il tout en suivant la jeune fille le long d'un dédale de couloir.

-Double cours de potions avec les Serpentards, tu vas pouvoir essayer de réaliser ton ga…

La jeune fille n'eut pas l'occasion le finir sa phrase, un beau blond et ses deux gorilles venaient de débouler devant eux.

-Potter !dit froidement Draco.

-Malfoy, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Hermione lui assenât un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, rappelant à Harry qu'il devait faire sourire son ennemi.

-Tu … commença le blond. Mais l'arrivée du professeur de potion dans les cachots le fit taire.

-Asseyez vous en silence, siffla t il de sa voix doucereuse, bien que ce fut inutile. Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler la potion d'allégresse, en binôme. Alors … Granger et miss Parkinson, Weasley avec Crabbe, Londubat avec Goyle, miss Patil avec Zabini, et Potter avec monsieur Malfoy, finit il d'un ton tranchant.

Les élèves changèrent de place, pour ce mettre à côté de leurs partenaires respectifs. Harry sentait peser sur ses épaules le regard d'Hermione, qui attendait le sourire Malfoyen avec impatience.

-Pour votre potion, vous aurez besoin de 2 champignons faiblement hallucinogènes cueilli juste après une rosée de printemps, de sept gouttes de bave de crapaud cornu australien, d'une griffe de proutozaure, de … Oui monsieur Potter, demanda le professeur en voyant la main levée de son élève.

-C'est quoi un proutozaure ?

-Tout d'abord monsieur Potter, apprenez à formuler des question correctes : Qu'est ce qu'un proutozaure MONSIEUR ?

-Bien monsieur, dit Harry en grinçant des dents. Alors, qu'est ce qu'un proutozaure monsieur ?

-Potter, je vois dans votre question une incapacité totale à l'écoute de mon cours, si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est cet élément si primaire dans le monde de la sorcellerie je me demande bien qu'est ce que vous faites dans cette classe.

-…

-Donc, vous aurez aussi besoin de trois pétales de rose des vents, d'une goutte d'essence de crins de licorne. Votre potion … devra mijoter à feu doux pendant environ 38 minutes, puis ajoutez deux cuillérées de jus de betteraves purulentes cueillies au clair de lune. Vous devrez laisser votre potion sur feu doux un certain temps, puis demain, nous regarderons qui a été capable de produire une potion digne des premières années. Pour les ingrédients manquants, ils sont sur la table au fond de la classe.

Harry parti chercher les ingrédients manquants, pendant que Draco mettait 75 cl d'eau de source à chauffer dans un chaudron d'argent. Lorsque le Survivant revint, de petites bulles faisaient frémir la surface du liquide.

La première demie heure de préparation se passa dans un silence quasi-total.

-Tu me passes les champignons ?

-T'as qu'à te lever.

Leur potion avait l'air (Nda : bah oui, on est jamais sûr de rien) à peut près correcte, bien qu'un peu trop vive, et une légère fumée s'en échappait.

-Plus qu'une dizaine de minute à attendre, déclara Draco.

-Mmffff

-Potter, tu m'écoutes quand je te cause ?

-Tu sais, je pense que des dreads (Nda : je sais, il n'y a aucun rapport, mais c'est pas grave XD) t'irait bien.

-tu sais que t'es un grand malade Potter ?

Là, personne ne su jamais vraiment ce qui se passa, mais on retrouva les deux ennemis entrain d'essayer de s'entre tuer, en pataugeant dans leur potion qui s'était renversée. Crabbe et Goyle se précipitèrent pour aider Draco. Les deux ennemis furent rapidement séparés.

-Potter, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? 20 points de moins pour Griffondor et une retenu, ce soir 20h, hurla Snape. Messieurs, reprit il en s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle, vous allez les emmener à l'infirmerie, immédiatement !

En effet, la potion qui avait engluée les deux jeunes hommes avait des effets - disons -surprenant. Les cheveux si bien entretenus du blond étaient devenu cassant, fillasse mais surtout orange, et ceux de Harry mauve, ses yeux étaient jaunes, et ceux de Malfoy rouge striés de bleu turquoise.

-Ce soir, 20h, Potter ! lui rappela Snape avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Le quatuor partit à l'infirmerie.

-Franchement Potter, je n'ai jamais vu pareil idiot, tu n'aurais pas pu faire gaffe pour une fois dans ta vie de balafré et –

-Messieurs, le coupa Pomfresh, comment avez vous attrapé de telles couleurs ?

-Une potion d'allégresse en cours de préparation qui a été renversée.

-Suivez moi jeunes hommes, dit froidement l'infirmière.

L'infirmière leur fit boire une potion à l'aspect repoussant, qui redonna vite des couleurs plus naturelles à leurs cheveux, et qui commença à faire s'estomper les couleurs surnaturelles de leurs yeux.

-Vous pouvez partir messieurs, vous serez à nouveau normaux dans quelques heures.

Crabbe, Goyle, Ron et Hermione –qui étaient sorti du cours quelques minutes plus tôt – les attendaient à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

-Hé Potter, l'accosta Draco alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir !Si j'étais toi, je me cacherais, tu as les yeux de la même couleur que ce qui sert de cheveux à ton Weasel.

-Merci du conseil, mais si j'étais toi, j'en ferais autant, tu as les yeux aussi rose que les fesses d'un nouveau né, rétorqua Harry en faisant un sourire de requin.

Draco lui décocha un splendide coup de poing dans l'estomac, Harry se plia en deux sous le choc et ne pu voir Malfoy blêmir légèrement (Nda : est ce possible ?)

- 20 points de moins pour Serpentard, et une retenue monsieur Malfoy, dit une voix féminine derrière Harry, qu'il reconnut être celle de sa directrice de maison. Je vous ferais parvenir la date dans la journée, finit la femme en regardant Draco et Harry –qui entre temps s'était relevé-. Puis, McGonagall tourna les talons et continua son chemin.

-Espèce de °0X° …, oh faite, bonne chance pour ce soir Potter, dit en regagnant son sang froid, une lueur qui ne prédisait rien de bon apparut dans son regard d'acier. Et un rictus que seul quelques privilégiés maîtrise se dessina sur son visage d'ange juste avant qu'il ne parte.

-Apparemment, c'est ça un sourire Malfoyen, ne pu s'empêcher de souffler Ron.

* * *

_C'est fini!_

_Avez vous aimé? _

_¤ Mais qui pourrais aimer, niark niark ¤_

_Mais dégage la petite voix !_

_¤ Non, veux pô ¤_

_C'est pas ta fic ici, alors part !_

_¤ Rôlala, c'est bon, je m'en vais ¤_

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai châssé ma petite voix je peux reprendre. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos attentes (¤ si vous en aviez¤ CHUT !). Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une review. ¤Si vous n'avez pas aimé non plus, niark niark¤ gggrrrrrrrr. Dans ce cas là ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi._


	3. La retenue

Et si c'était ça un sourire ?

Chapitre2

_Epoque : tome 5._

_Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR, blablabla, tout le monde le sais, elle est trop forte, blablabla, rien à moi tout à elle, blablabla._

_Résumé : Faire sourire un meuble, c'est dur. Mais faire sourire Draco Malfoy, c'est mission impossible._

_Nda : voici un petit défi que ma lancé ma cousine chérie : faire un fic avec titre imposé, et des mots bizarre (chacras, dreads, chewing gum, bav boule, barbaque, esgourdes, nettoyer ses lunettes avec du jambon, proutozaure, schkoumoune.)_

_Et un grand merci à tout les revieweurs._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La retenue.

-Courrier, cria quelqu'un à la table des Serpentards.

Draco redressa la tête et vit un hibou bleu cendré se poser devant lui et lui tendre un mot. Le blond le saisit et l'animal parti. Un petit rictus apparut eu coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il lu la lettre écrite finement à l'encre rouge.

_Monsieur D.Malfoy._

_Votre retenue aura lieu ce soir, à 20h avec le professeur Snape._

_M.McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Griffondor._

Le jeune homme rangea le morceau de parchemin et souriant –façon de parler- de plus belle.

-Draco, pourquoi tu souris ainsi ? demanda Pansy Parkinson, en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du blond.

-McGo devient folle. Elle m'envoie en retenue avec Snape, et en compagnie de pote Potter.

Le jeune Malfoy se leva, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle, et sorti de la salle, quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

-Non, mais tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention le balafré?

-Pas pour toi Malfoy, répondit Harry avant de se diriger vers la table des Griffondors.

-Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à le faire sourire.

-Oh, Hermy, on peut pas laisser tomber ce stupide pari ?

-Hors de question !

Harry fit une moue suppliante, et devant le regard implacable de sa camarade, se résigna et avala en vitesse ce qui se trouvait dans on assiette.

-Harry, il est 19h47, tu devrais y aller, ou tu vas être en retard.

-Mffff

Le brun se leva, en abandonnant avec regret sa cote de porc, pour rejoindre son professeur

favoris D dans les cachots. Frigorifiques. Il frappa doucement à la porte de bois.

-Entrez Potter, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

« Nous ? » pensa Harry, en se demandant qui était ce « nous ».

Il rentra dans la pièce, et pu apercevoir à travers la fumée qui s'échappait des potions d'allégresse réalisées quelques heures plus tôt, Draco Malfoy assis au premier rang.

-Bien, le professeur McGonagall a insisté pour que vous –tentiez- de m'aider à préparer de la pimentine pour madame Pomfresh, bien que vous ayez un niveau exécrable Potter, je vous en pense capable.

Harry s'installa –à son plus gard déplaisir- à coté de Draco, qui lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

-Quelle chance de t'avoir à mes cotés Potter, dit ironiquement le blond, sans toi, j'aurai risqué de réussir ma potion.

-Très heureux aussi, Bon, moi je vais chercher les ingrédients.

Le blond fit chauffer l'eau et commença à découper un piment bleu d'auvergne, en fines lamelles, pendant que Harry, qui avait rapidement regagné sa place sous le regard courroucé de Snape, hachait une feuille de menthe et pillait des limaces cornes.

Draco versa la bave de crapaud dilué dans de la transpiration de troll des montagne et du jus de poireau (Nda : mais où est ce que je vais chercher tout ça ?), ajouta le piment et les limaces, et tourna trois fois la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il laissa frémir quelques instant le mélange orangé, puis y ajouta la menthe et de l'essens de choux poivré.

Le porte claqua violement, Snape était sortit pendant que sa potion chauffait.

-Il faut attendre –encore- 15 minutes pour voir si la potion est réussi ou si je n'ai pas été capable de préparer correctement le piment bleu, déclara calmement Draco.

-Malfoy, tu te sens bien ? demanda Harry, tout surpris par la remarque du blond.

-Oui, répondit rêveusement Draco, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, et joyeux, pas toi ? demanda t il en le fixant avec des yeux pétillant de vivacité.

-Euh si …

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait particulièrement euphorique. « Mais avec toutes ses vapeurs de potion d'allégresse, quoi de plus normal ? »se dit inconsciemment Harry.

-C'est magnifique, j'adore …

-Hein ?

-C'est beau, non ?demanda Malfoy en regardant amoureusement bouillonner la potion qui mijotait sur le feu.

-Euh…

-C'est comme toi…(Nda : bah quoi ? rien est interdit, même de trouver Harry mignon, baaaaavvvvvvve)

Le brun faillit s'étouffer avec son chewing gum lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du Serpentard. Comme il s'étranglait à moitié avec le sucrerie caoutchouteuse, Draco lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Qui eut pour effet de faire cracher à Harry son chewing gum, qui atterrit dans l potion sous le regard stupéfait des deux ennemis. La potion se mit alors à bouillir et

changer de couleur.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le blond en fascination devant le liquide rose bonbon dans le chaudron.

-Un chewing gum au poivre et aux enzymes d'intestin de lézard du Congo séchés.

-Mais tu sors d'où ? demanda le serpentard toujours plus surpris. Du club bav boule ?

-Non, c'est une nouveauté des frère Weasley, répondit Harry le regard toujours fixé sur la potion. Cette dernière avait pris une teinte ose fuchsia et des bulles caoutchouteuses s'en échappaient.

D'un coup, une bulle plus grosse que les autres éclata au visage de Harru, engluant ses cheveux par la même occasion, et les deux ennemis explosèrent de rire. Le brun reharda la classe autour de lui.

-On peut dire qu'on à eut de la chance que Snape soit sorti de la classe pour aller voir ailleur, dit Harry très solennellement, tout en découvrant le sourire joyeux de Draco.

« Et si c'était ça un sourire ? » pensa Harry malgré lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic, c'est triste hein ?_

_¤ NON ¤_

_-Mais dégages toi ! T'as rien à faire ici._

_¤ Mais laisse moi tranquille, j'ai bien le droit de venir un peu, tu m'a déjà viré il y a 1 ou 2 chapitre, il faut bien que je fasse un apparition de temps en temps. ¤_

_-NON_

_¤ Très bien, je pars, mais je reviendrais mouhouhahahahaha ¤_

_bon bah voilà, petit trip de fin._

_Au revoir ... greemy._

_PS : si vous avez des idées de défi à me faire parvenir (j'aime beaucoup les défis), j'essayerai tant bien que mal d'y répondre, si le sujet m'inspire (bien évidement)._


End file.
